Conventional capsules are manufactured in various sizes and shapes and generally include a capsule cap that is introduced into a capsule body, or vice versa. Capsules are generally oblong in shape, vary is size, and can be assembled using a variety of structures and methods. For example, a capsule cap can be telescopically fitted onto the capsule body such that a radially inward projecting ring defined by the capsule cap is introduced into a radial groove define by the capsule body. Alternatively, the capsule cap and capsule body can be configured such that a friction fit between the two components can be achieved when they are assembled. In either arrangement, the capsule cap is capable of being removed from the capsule body in order to introduce material, such as powder or a powdered mixture, into the capsule body. Subsequently, the capsule cap can be releasably attached to the capsule body to seal the material within the capsule such that the capsule can be used.
Various devices have been developed to introduce material into capsules. For example, large automated systems have been developed that disassemble a plurality of capsules, fill the capsule bodies, and reassemble the capsules. These devices, however, have multiple drawbacks such as requiring constant monitoring, being expensive to repair, and difficult to operate. Therefore, a need exists for improved capsule filling systems and methods of using a capsule filling system.